


Winters Heart.

by fadedcryptids



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Fantasy, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, South Park: The Stick of Truth, Stick of Truth AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedcryptids/pseuds/fadedcryptids
Summary: Kyle Broflovski, Heir to the Forest Elves Throne.Eric Cartman, Heir to the Kingdom of Kupa Keep.In an attempt to bring both Kingdoms into an era of peace, their parents set them up in what they hope will lead to a genuine and prosperous marriage. It's unfortunate they hadn't a clue what this would lead to.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 19
Kudos: 65





	1. In Which The Princes First Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to Bullshit I Impulsively Created Round 42069

Both were naught but ten years of age when they first met. Young nobles already promised to each other from near birth, a desperate attempt to finally end the instability betwixt the Elven and Human Kingdoms. They knew already of their fates- that they hadn't a choice in who they married, that their futures were to be sealed the moment each were of age. A bleak future for two young boys who, decidedly, absolutely _hated_ each other. 

Kyle Broflovski, Prince and firstborn Heir to the Throne of the Elves, knew from the moment they first met that he did not like the young human who stood waiting for him at castle doors. And whilst he'd play nice for his parents, to avoid his mother's grating words, he would refuse to be nice to the spoiled brat whom he was first forced to approach.

"Sheila." The Human Queen greets Kyle's own mother by name- a sentiment that was returned by the Elven Queen herself. "Liane."

What a repulsive name, Kyle decided the moment it escaped his mother's painted lips. He can only determine that the brat who hides behind Queen Liane's legs must have a name equally as stupid. Oh, how he hates Human Names. How he hates to speak in the Common Tongue. Elves are above such a thing- or, they should be.

He does his best to keep a face of indifference as he waits patiently by his mother's side, hands folded neatly in front of him. As he was taught. Was the Human Heir not taught any etiquette? The way his brown eyes glare with a sort of judgemental anger, he can only assume not. And he dares to indulge in letting himself glare back- if only a little bit.  
It is not until the prompt of his mother that he introduces himself, smoothing out his cloak and adjusting his winter hat before speaking.

"Kyle Broflovski. Prince to the Forest Elves. To my understanding, I am to spend a winter here and see how things go." 

The words are clunky on his tongue, accented, and Kyle is reminded once more that he truly does hate the Common Tongue. And here he must speak it for an entire winter? He would rather speak in Orcish, even.

"Eric Cartman. I don't want you here." Is how the Human Prince introduces himself, and whilst Kyle is happy to have a name to put to the face before him, he hates the way the other boy speaks. Hates how entitled he sounds- even though Kyle, also wishes such a thing. But at least he has the decency to try and hide it, as a noble should. Perhaps humans truly are as barbaric as they say back home.

"Now, Eric. Be nice." Liane scolds gently- and as he witnesses the interaction of Eric whining at his mother for being told to be a decent person, he's decided he utterly _despises_ both this boy and this place already. He dares to spare a glance up at his own mother, hoping she would decide to take him home- but no such luck. Her stern gaze is a promise that he will be here until the snow melts in spring. Three months of what is sure to be annoyances, boredom, and yearning for the forest he calls home. 

"Eric, look!" Liane switches the subject the moment she spots something that likely would distract her son, motioning towards another small brunet who comes speeding towards the quartet with a grin on his face.

"It's Clyde! Why don't you take Kyle to meet him?"

Eric lights up at the sight of the other boy- though deflates at the mention of bringing Kyle to meet him. Kyle is grateful Liane silences him before he can return to playing, and shoos both boys to go and meet up with the third. 

His name, as Kyle finds out, is Clyde Donovan. He is the only son to the man who cares for the armory, and is set to follow in his father's footsteps. And he is, somehow, best friends with Eric Cartman. 

Kyle stops paying attention when he sees the carriage he'd arrived in being slowly drawn away as their horses pick up speed. Watching as his mother leaves him without so much as a goodbye. 

He would prefer to freeze in the woods than to know his winter is now sealed to exist within the warmth of the Human Kingdom.

**\--------------------------------------------**

On day three of his stay, Kyle's decided he prefers Clyde over Eric. Eric never shuts up, always has somebody bringing him food, and is just a straight-up brat. Clyde cries easily, but it's preferable to Eric. In a rare moment of Eric having to deal with Royal Affairs along with his mother, Kyle gets to spend time alone with the Donovan Boy. 

"I think I should perish if I have to spend another day around that fatass." Kyle admits, cheek rested against his hand as he stares out one of the castle windows. It's the second snow of the season- Kyle keeps track in hopes of guessing when the snow will melt. He already wants to lay upon the ground and let the snow cover him, but it should be another snowfall or two before one of that strength comes along.

"Aw, he's not that bad, Prince Kyle! You just have to get on his good side." Clyde responds from his place on the floor, hands occupied by some of Prince Eric's wooden toys. Clyde had special permission to use them- Kyle had been explicitly forbidden.

"He has no good side for me. He's hated me since before we even met, and is determined to continue doing so. I'd spend all my time with you, but he already does that." As though Kyle didn't feel the same way- he'd hated the other Prince since before he knew his name. But at least Kyle was willing to try- after all, they don't get much of a choice, here. 

There's a silence wherein the only sound is the clunk of wood against stone, and Kyle's own thoughts dancing through his mind. He doesn't mind it- he likes the quiet, to be perfectly honest. Almost lets himself doze off at the cold window- but the next words Clyde speaks gain his attention with ease.

"I could introduce you to my other friends if you like. Eric doesn't really like most of them, so you wouldn't have to worry about sharing." There are unspoken words that Eric doesn't like sharing Clyde with Kyle- they both know it to be true. But that can be overlooked, seeing as this was Kyle's chance to build his own little social circle for the winter, and all but escape the Prince entirely.

"Yes. Please."

**\--------------------------------------------**

It is, luckily, only day five of his stay when Clyde introduces him to the first of his friends.

A boy from the Churches named Token Black. He is calm, and rather kind. In training to become a Cleric, he says. Wishes to help those broken in both faith and in body. 

He and Kyle get along well- talk about the Pantheon of Gods, share religious beliefs and practices betwixt each other. Token learns how an Elven mind may work in regards to religion, and Kyle learns that perhaps not all humans are Barbaric, as he once thought. 

Token is good to be around when he doesn't wish to be around Eric, who tends to have Clyde following him not unlike a lost puppy.

**\--------------------------------------------**

In a twist of mild irony, on the tail end of his first month, Clyde finds time to introduce him to Tweek. 

He hasn't a last name- nobody has claimed the boy, so when they wish to call him by a full name, they simply repeat the first. Or call him 'Tweek the Barbarian', even though he is still only in training.

He stands outside in leather and furs, though he has no shirt. His torso, arms and face decorated with burnt umber chalks that he appears to have smeared on with his hands- surprisingly steady for somebody who seems incapable of stopping his full-body shivering.

He spends time with Tweek through multiple days- more often than he's around Token, certainly. The Barbarian-in-training has much about him that Kyle wishes to know about. A near month allocating what time he can to earning the Barbarians trust has him decently knowledgeable of the blond.

He's an orphan- as Kyle knew. Refuses to talk about if he knows anything of his parents- though this just intrigues Kyle to try harder and learn more. He's supposedly prone to bounds of extreme rage that make him a nearly unstoppable force, even at the young age of ten. For this, they've put him into training early, declared that if he was to be like this then he could at least be of use to the Kingdom of Kupa Keep.

Kyle does not speak of it, but he wishes freedom for the blond- he does not seem entirely happy to be where he is. Trapped, perhaps. 

Aren't they both.

**\--------------------------------------------**

Two months of sneaking past guards and out castle walls in order to spend time with anybody _but_ Prince Eric does not go unnoticed by Queen Liane.  
She makes that very clear on the final day of his second month, entering his given bedchamber with a gentle knock to announce herself.

"Queen Liane." Kyle greets her as she enters, standing himself up. He may hate her son, but the Queen herself was worth his respect. 

"Prince Kyle." Her voice is soft, sweet in tone. The high pitch of it is much more soothing than his own mother's voice. "May I have a word?"

It's not much of a request- while he is here, he is under Queen Liane's care, and what she says goes. For the most part. And this moment is one of those situations.

"Of course." He agrees with a nod, and Liane smiles gently and moves to take a seat on the edge of Kyle's bed, motioning for him to join her. Which, of course, he does. He feels rather small, at this moment. And he worries where this conversation may be going- though some part of him hopes she'll be telling him he may go home early, even though the snow still falls.

"You know why you've come to my Kingdom, yes?" Soft brown eyes rest upon the young boy, and he nods.

"Yes. Our Kingdoms have been at unrest, and you hope that with a marriage between myself and Prince Eric when the time is right, it will bring everything to rest. I'm here for this winter and likely many in the future in order to learn the ways of the Kingdom of Kupa Keep, and form a bond that will hopefully bloom into a romance." He recites what he's been told- he knows his responsibilities, here. But that doesn't make him any more inclined to follow them.

"Yes.." Liane fiddles lightly with one of her rings, and Kyle dreads the path of this conversation even more.

"Kyle, I respect you needing time to settle in. I truly do. But you have been completely avoiding my Eric for the past two months, and I'm afraid at this point I must step in and demand that the two of you spend more time together. Avoidance will not create a bond."

She's right- he knows she is. If there's ever to be any hope to create a genuine bond between himself and Prince Eric, they must spend time together. He must at least _try_ to do what he came here for. However much he doesn't want to- such is the life of a noble.

"I am going to restrict you to inside the castle walls for the rest of your time here. I'm sorry."

She looks genuinely apologetic- such a stark difference from his own mother. It's almost shocking.

"I understand. I will spend more time with Prince Eric- I promise."

He gives her the most reassuring smile a ten-year-old can muster, and she returns it with a look of appreciation.

"Thank you."

**\--------------------------------------------**

He does respect Queen Liane's words- stays within the castle walls of his own accord, and actively tries to spend time with Prince Eric even if the Human tries to reject it. He is a brat, and this idea is re-confirmed near every day.

On the first day of what should be their final month together, Kyle approaches Prince Eric with his head held high.

"Gross. The fuck do you want, stupid elf?" Are the Human's words of greeting, and it takes all of Kyles willpower not to fuck off then and there.

"To spend time with you. If we are to be engaged, we should bond, don't you think?" He puts on a smile, but he feels as though Eric can tell it's insincere. If the glare he's sending Kyle's way is anything to go by, that is.

"I'm not going to marry a dumb forest hippie. This is all just formalities to my rejection- they can't _make_ me marry you." 

Kyle rests his hands in front of him, green eyes turning cold- though still warmer than the winter raging outside. 

"Queen Liane can accept an engagement on your behalf, as you are not the ruler of Kupa Keep. You do not have full choice in the matter. If your mother wishes us to be married than it will likely be so. Perhaps you should spend today thinking about this, and we shall bond tomorrow."

And with that, Kyle turns on his heel and marches away, ignoring the burning gaze of the human's eyes in his back. They would speak tomorrow.

**\--------------------------------------------**

True to his word, Kyle returns to Prince Eric the next day. And for two more days after that- rejected each day until the third. 

"Why do you keep coming back?" Eric voices the question with a sort of confused glare on his face. He looks disgusting. Kyle would like to punch him.

"I've already told you, Eric. You know we are likely to be engaged. I would rather we go through this on the best terms possible, seeing as if we are wed we will be stuck with each other for much longer than a few months a year." 

Eric releases a clear noise of distaste, lip curling.

"I would kill myself before I married one of you ugly Jews." 

The word ignites a fire- suddenly, intensely. He'd snuffed it out to mere embers for the sake of tolerating Prince Eric for the winter long ago. But now it is back tenfold, and it melts the ice of his cool demeanor.

"Do _**not**_ call me that." He all but snarls, green-clad fingers curling into the Humans robes, green eyes lighting ablaze with fury. "The religion my family follows is _not_ something you can use as an insult, you filthy, fat pig."

The surprise in Eric's eyes is gratifying, truly. 

"Do you _understand_?"

He doesn't receive verbal confirmation, but the nod is enough. Kyle all but throws Eric from his grasp, huffing and wiping off his robes as though they'd been dirtied by coming close to the Human.

"Maybe you're right. I'll play nice for appearances, but I will _not_ marry you. I'd sooner marry an Orc."

**\--------------------------------------------**

The following days, the snow finally begins to melt. Kyle watches it from his chamber window with growing joy every time he spots a new patch of grass revealing itself. His eyes always stray to the road, hoping that the warm weather is carrying to the forest- that his Mother would soon be back for him.

He does spend time around Eric, but it's only for the sake of keeping Queen Liane happy. He brings a book from the extensive library they have, and Eric will play with Clyde whilst Kyle tucks himself in a corner. He walks with them, and pretends to be involved in their games when Liane visits, but nothing more. 

Eric doesn't speak to him- and Kyle returns the favor. It's a silent, tense tolerance of each other knowing that with each moment they just let slide by they are closer to Kyle going home and, hopefully, being free of each other forever.

It is exactly seventy-three days, twenty hours, and eight minutes from the day he's been dropped off when he spots it. The familiar carriage strolling up the road to the castle- the very same one he'd been dropped off in so long ago. And so soon before it would be expected, too!

The energy with which he launches himself from his place by the window is unparalleled, and his small legs carry him with the speed only an elf could have as he scurries past guards and servants. He almost trips a few times, but doesn't let that stop him. He bursts out of the front doors just as the regal Elven Queen steps out, and he launches herself into her arms without shame.

"Ma!" His exclamation is lost against her shoulder, face buried as he all but squeezes the life out of her. 

"Bubbeh-" She laughs lightly, returning the hug before prying his face from her shoulder. "Did you miss me that much?"

Kyle only nods aggressively, trying to push back the tears welling in his eyes. If this was just something to get him to appreciate his family more, it _worked_ , and he never wants to go back. He wants to be taken home _now_. He cannot express how much he despises Kupa Keep.

He refuses to be put down as he hears Liane (and assumedly Eric) make their way out of the castle, instead returns his face to his mother's shoulder and watches as servants begin to pack away his bags for him. 

He listens to their mothers converse- talk about how the winter went, about exchanging letters to talk about the future- Gods be willing he can convince his mother that the only letters being exchanged are ones of rejection. He could barely handle less than three months of Eric Cartman, how could he be expected to handle the rest of his life?  
Neither child speaks, though, as they wait for the Broflovski's to leave. And once Kyle is finally inside the familiar carriage and placed in his own seat, he is eager to watch the Kingdom of Kupa Keep shrink behind them. 

He prays, in that moment, that it may be the last he ever sees of the place.

That he would never be cursed to see Eric Cartman again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so, so, so much for all of the reviews and enthusiasm for this story so far! Because of it I started writing this chapter immediately. Every time I got even the slightest burst of inspiration I would pull this up! Thank you for your patience with this chapter  
> I'm not happy with this chapter entirely, but I can't be bothered to write a second draft, truth be told. I just finished this draft while feeling sick, and I just want to be done with it.  
> So, that being said, I hope it's moderately enjoyable! And I promise I'll start on the next chapter immediately!

When the first snow of his eleventh year falls, Eric Cartman is filled with a dread that he doesn't believe words can describe. Though he's only lived for eleven and a half years, they've simply been the _longest_ eleven and a half years he can imagine. And with them, his greatest annoyance- greatest pain in the royal behind- had been the winter he'd been forced to spend around the Broflovski Heir. The filthy, repulsive creature- his mere existence simply _begs_ for Eric to be mean.

The previous spring and summer had been spent _begging_ his mother to deny a return for the elf- Eric would marry anybody else, he'd bring peace between the orcs and the humans, even! But, alas, he'd always been met with denial. And it had been confirmed that fall that the Broflovski Heir would once more return to the Kingdom of Kupa Keep come winter.

"He's coming back." Eric whines, brown eyes turning to look at his playmate. Clyde lifts his gaze from the toys he'd been attempting to select from at Eric's words. It's clear from the way he responds that he doesn't hate Kyle Broflovski as much as Eric does. Nobody seems to understand how horrible the elf is, somehow.

"Who? The elf prince? Eric, he's really not that bad once you get to know him. Just _try!_ "

A sudden fury rushes through Eric's blood- temper flaring as his gaze hardens into a glare. One that reads both as betrayal and raw anger.

"You say that, but you're different! He isn't being forced into an engagement with _you_ , Clyde. You know, once we're thirteen my mom's _offering my hand_ to those Dirty Forest Hippies? It's cruel! And I'm **not** marrying him! Last year, he called me a _pig_." Eric's foot stomps down onto the stone floor a few times over as he speaks of his dislike of Kyle, and Clyde sits in silence for a moment, staring at Eric as though expecting more. 

"..I'm sorry, Eric. You're right. You're both different around each other, from what I can tell. It must suck being forced into something you don't want."

"It does! I don't get why I should have to marry him- can't we just do _diplomancy_ or something? It's stupid!"

Clyde nods in agreement, and Eric turns to stare out the window once more at the falling snow. It would be the first, and only, one he could enjoy without that dumb elf being around. Though, he thinks, he's starting to hate the snow.

**\--------------------------------------------**

As expected, it's the very next day that his mother awakens him early with news that a messenger had been sent ahead, and the horrid Elf Prince would be arriving in the next few hours.

He's forced to dress in clothing that's nicer than usual, to impress his _'future fiance'_ and show that he can be a _'respectable young man.'_ He wants to tear it all off and go play in the dirtiest patch of snow he can find, out of spite. 

But, he listens. Stands by while he watches a semi-familiar carriage pull up, watches as their servants begin to take Elven Luggage into the castle, and dread settles even deeper into his bones than before.

When the door opens, he wishes to wake up. Asks whatever God may be to let him wake up and it still be in the summer- give him months more without the damned elf in his home. Or to wake up and find out his mother had cancelled it- decided that there was no reason for this to continue. But it doesn't happen.

He looks away as the elf exits the carriage, crosses his arms and wrinkles his nose in a rather undignified manner. Opts to stare into the distance and hope to see Clyde- or even an Orc- coming up to him instead. All he sees is the patches of snow atop dark stone and dying grass. 

"Hello, Kyle." His mother greets the Elf for him, and Eric only listens because he doesn't have much choice in that regard. "Did Sheila not come with you?"

"No. She had matters to attend to at home. I can handle myself, however, so there's to be no concern over me coming alone."

He hates it. He despises how proper the Elf speaks- the dumb accent that taints his every word. Learn how to speak Common properly or leave, God Damnit. The least he could have done was worked on that accent before daring to come ruin another winter for Eric.

"I see. Well- please, you've arrived just in time for our mid-day meal. I've made sure they've prepared something to suit your dietary needs- would you care to come dine with us while the servants set up your room?"

"That would be wonderful. Thank you."

"Oh, good. Eric! Mommy has to go ahead to check on some things, lead Kyle to the dining hall, will you?"

She doesn't wait for a response after asking, turning on her heel to head back inside, leaving Eric with the horrid Broflovski Heir. It's only when she's gone, Eric no longer able to see her, that he turns to finally acknowledge the pain in his side that would reside within the same walls as him for the next few months.

"Ugh. Fine, then. If you can't figure it out for yourself, follow me."

He doesn't miss the ice in Kyle's green eyes in their brief moment of eye contact.

**\--------------------------------------------**

Clyde has not been put under any sort of obligation to spend all of his time with Eric. He knows this, of course. He also knows that if he wanted, he could probably convince his mother to put it into place that Clyde _had_ to be around him. But he trusted his best friend enough not to go out of his way to do such a thing. After all- why would Clyde go anywhere else? He only hangs out with other people when Eric is busy, and Eric is fine with that.

It is only day seventeen of the Broflovski Prince's stay in Kupa Keep when Eric can't seem to find Clyde _anywhere_ , no matter how hard he looks. He even demands knowledge from a castle guard, but all he gets is that _'the Donovan boy hasn't been seen yet today,'_ and it _bothers_ him.

It's his last resort to turn to Broflovski to try and find Clyde- after all, the previous winter Kyle had taken a lot of Clyde's time, so perhaps he may be the reason Clyde had gone missing that day. Even though when he finds the Elf, he sits by himself in the castle's library. 

"Where is Clyde." It's not a question so much as a demand to know where the heir to the armoury is- accusatory that Kyle would know and be hiding his location on purpose.   
Kyle jolts at the demanding tone of Eric's voice permeating the silence of the Royal Library, drops his book onto the wooden table he's sat at and snaps his gaze to the entrance where Eric stands.

"What?"

"Where is Clyde." There's no room for Kyle to mess around and lie- Eric wants to know, and he's fairly certain that Kyle knows. Even if the mix of annoyance and confusion that shows itself on the Elfs face implies otherwise.

"I don't know. I would have said with you, but clearly not." Kyle arches an eyebrow in a way that pisses Eric off, as though silently questioning why Clyde wasn't with him. Accusing him of driving the other boy away.

His lip curls into a snarl, which prompts Kyle to roll his eyes. This only serves to piss Eric off even more, of course. A cycle that doesn't end when they're around each other- it's what happens when you hate each other. A recycle, repeat of the same shit every time they have to interact with each other. Even their tamest of days are tense, make Eric wish the Broflovski's had never bothered to have a child. Or maybe had a different one entirely.

"Fine." Eric snaps, turning on his heel so he doesn't have to look at the _intruder_ who sits in his library.

"Tell Clyde I'm looking for him." It's a demand- this is his Kingdom, after all. Kyle Broflovski is nothing more than an unwelcome guest- an intruder upon Eric's land, invited by the betrayal of his mother.

And it brings him nothing but relief to storm away from that library.

**\--------------------------------------------**

"Where were you yesterday?" 

It comes out almost like a whine- like he's overly attached to Clyde and that one day spent without him had been utterly horrific. Which, to be fair, it had been. It had been boring, and full of annoyances, and he'd hated it. But he's not overly attached.

"Oh!" Clyde perks up at the question, placing the toy he'd picked up back on the ground as a smile stretches across his face.

"Somebody new came to town! His family is staying in the inn on my street- I spent yesterday getting to know him. His name is Craig! He's pretty cool. He tries to be mean, but you used to do that, too. I think he's cool!"

The immediate jealousy and anger that courses through Eric's veins is intense- something he hasn't had the misfortune of having to experience since he squared away the other kids Clyde rarely spent time with. But it's doubled- it's extra intense, because Clyde just compared this guy to him. And the implications behind that? Eric hates it.

**\--------------------------------------------**

His jealousy is founded. It's valid.

At least that's how Eric sees it, when Clyde is gone more and more through the following few weeks. It infuriates him, but Clyde isn't around for him to lash out at. Clyde is spending time with Craig, and it's all Eric can do to hold back a tantrum wherein he demands Craig be banished from the kingdom. 

He's visibly pouty- bitter, upset,- as the days go on. And Kyle notices it, judging by the confused and borderline annoyed looks spared his way whenever they're forced to interact.  
It's one of those times, maybe halfway into the winter, that Kyle dares to speak up in a way that both bothers and intrigues him.

"I've met him. He's not that great."

Eric furrows his brow, confused for a moment, before registering what Kyle probably means- the resulting curl of his lip is instinctive more than anything else.

"Yeah? Then why is Clyde spending all his time with him?" He bites back, chubby arms crossing over each other as his chin lifts, multi-colour eyes staring at Kyle as though he was lying.

"Probably because he enjoys having friends who aren't at all nice to him, but this one is _new_ and _interesting._ " Cold green eyes stare with a tired sort of confidence- as though Kyle has been told this by Clyde himself. Confirmed betrayal with nothing behind it but the fact he was _bored_ of spending time with somebody whom it was an **honour** to spend time with. And it was **_old news._**

The curl of his lip escalates into a snarl, fingers digging into his crossed arms at the suggestion.

"I'm a good friend!" It's snappish, a common tone used between the two of them. Anger, impatience, intolerance- it runs between them at any possible moment. At least, on Eric's side it does. He wishes the elf would leave. Already be gone. Never have arrived. 

He watches those horrendously bright green eyes role- as though Eric was ridiculous for thinking he was a good friend. As though tired of him- it infuriates him. Fills him with a familiar rage that he has to actively try and repress- even if he doesn't want to. He does it only because his mother wants him to. Though he glares, with all of his might. 

"The fact that you defend yourself is enough." His tone is matter-of-fact, and Eric hates how Kyle seems to think he's so much better. Like he knows everything there is to know.

"Fuck you! I'm better than _Craig._ "

There's a pause, and then Kyle gives a half nod of agreement. It throws Eric off, admittedly. To have somebody who clearly hates him and wants to disagree with him- agree. About him being _better_ than somebody.

"Craig has no excuse to be the way he is. He's cold, and rude. He insults everything Clyde says or does, and Clyde embraces it. It sickens me. You're a different kind of awful. One I can tolerate."

It's strange. Borderline uncomfortable. But in that moment- that small span of a few brief hours, in the privacy of Eric's bedroom,- they share a common interest. And, if you're generous, you may even say they bond, over their shared distaste of Craig Tucker.

**\--------------------------------------------**

The peace doesn't last. Of course it doesn't- you're looking at two young boys who can hardly tolerate being around each other. A few brief moments of common ground betwixt them means nothing in the long run. The enemy of your enemy is your friend- but it only holds true when they aren't your own enemy, as well.

The Tucker family settles into their new life in Kupa Keep after a little over a month and a half- two months into the winter. Eric is told the mother is hired as a barmaid, the father a carpenter- as though they need more of those in the Kingdom. Craig is searching for apprenticeships, while- rather unconventionally- taking care of the youngest of the family. The guards Eric has had keep an eye on them, much to Eric's distaste, have nicknamed her Ruby. They seem to care for her, even with how disgustingly brash she acts for a peasant. 

But Craig is busy more often, now. And that means Clyde is back to Eric's side, faithful and loyal and never to leave again. At least, for as long as Eric can keep him there.   
Things, mostly, return back to the way they were. The Princes ignore each other except for when absolutely necessary- or when getting into a spat. Clyde ~~belongs to~~ \- is best friends with Eric and only spends time elsewhere when Eric is busy. That odd moment of bonding a near half month ago lays forgotten in the back of Eric's mind, and excluding the unwelcome presence of a lower being invading his castle, things are fine. The sun even dares to shine a little brighter in those days.

But the 'peace' cannot last.

It's a turn of events Eric both had and hadn't been expecting- something he'd been subconsciously waiting for, but surprised him nonetheless. When Kyle confronts him first, it's unexpectedly violent. Eyes ablaze with icy green fire, long fingers curled into Eric's clothing as he all but slams him against the stone walls of the castle. 

Eric doesn't really register the words Kyle yells- the way he slips into his native tongue with curses and insults of a variety Eric has never had the pleasure of hearing before.- but he does gather it's something about Eric invading his privacy. As if he would care enough to do such a thing.

He bites back- of course he does. He can't let himself go down without a fight. But where he expects to stay in verbal conflict- locked in a brawl of insults and curses that he may not fully understand- Kyle takes it a step further. 

It's a testament to how untrustworthy the Elves are. How they should be denied any future access to Kupa Keep. That's what he tells his mother, when he has to explain the bruises and cuts- the black eye and bloodied nose. All received unprompted from the Broflovski Heir. Anything returned, only in self-defence.

He cries to her- earning him words of comfort, soothing hugs and promises that she would fix it. He appreciates it. Tells her he loves her. She never does see him smile, face buried against her bosom to hide his tears.

**\--------------------------------------------**

The end of the winter is spent tense. Liane makes no effort to force them to spend time together, though she does try and reconcile. A little bit. When both refuse to talk- she concedes. Eric thinks she hopes they'll make up on their own, but they never do.

It's an unexpectedly cold final month. A late blizzard has it last longer than usual, and results in growing tension. Growing hatred. There's only so much they can do to avoid each other, but they make sure to indulge in all of it. Kyle takes the library, Eric takes his bedroom. Even Clyde doesn't talk to either about the other.

When spring finally comes, albeit late, Eric doesn't even watch as Kyle is picked up by the Elven Carriage that has been here far too many times. He grants Clyde leniency to say goodbye- but only because he has a true, genuine hope that this may be the last goodbye.

He dares to pray to the Goddess of Luck, when most pray to her for bountiful harvests and healthy livestock, that his twelfth year would mark his freedom from the hell his life was slowly becoming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm curious- did you like the switch of POV?  
> My plan has been to alternate POV's every chapter so that you aren't bored of just one character. If a year is particularly important- I'll write a POV for both boys!  
> Though, if you prefer to stick just to one? Please, let me know!


End file.
